1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock. More particularly, it relates to a door lock of which an outside lever does nothing but rotate at a specified angle as if the door lock is not secured, not letting a door be opened actually, when the outside lever is turned to open the door while the door lock is being secured, thereby preventing damage to the door lock and its break downs that may occur when opening the secured door lock by force from the outside.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a conventional cylindrical door lock, once a locking button is pressed from the inside, its outside lever is not turned in a manner that the door is not opened from the outside. Frequently, we try to turn the lever, not knowing that the door is being locked, and as the lever does not move, we may turn the lever by force, misunderstanding that the door is not opened since the lever is not turned.
In case we try to open the door being locked without a key, we over and over again turn the lever to the right and left, though we know that the door is being locked. This causes internal devices to be either abraded and break down, or hang down, thus marring the external appearance of the door.
I also have a Korean Utility Model Application No. 94-27710 which has been already published, in which a small locking piece of a floating plate transmits force in case of operating the lever. This conventional door lock has a problem of early abrasion and break downs for lack of solidity of structure, and the complicated manufacturing process increases the overall production costs.